Der Fluch des Drachen (Kong)
'Der Fluch des Drachen '(orig. Curse of the Great Dragon) ist die 8. Episode der Serie Kong (2001-2005). Die Original-Erstausstrahlung fand am 08.01.2006 auf TeleToon und die deutsche Erstausstrahlung fand am 30.01.2008 auf RTL II statt. Handlung In der Höhle von Kong Island kümmert sich Lua um Kong, während Eric "Tann" Tannenbaum Jason den Prototyp von Tannenbaum Industries (der Firma seiner Familie) präsentiert, eine Uhr mit eingebautem Computer und Transmitter. Kurz darauf entnimmt Jason folgende Online-Nachricht: Jason gehört zu einen der ausgesuchten Teilnehmer der großen Martial Arts Competition in Xi’an, China. Doch Tann muss zu seinem Verdruss erfahren, dass er nicht als Teilnehmer angenommen wurde. Lua versucht ihn zu trösten, doch Tann besteht darauf alleine zu sein. Jason, Tann und Lua machen sich sodann mit dem Wasserflugzeug auf dem Weg nach China. Jason versucht Tann zu überzeugen, dass es ein nächstes Mal geben wird, was Tann jedoch bezweifelt, da er die Absicht hat aufzugeben. Tann ist bereit Jason und Lua in China abzusetzen und nach Kong Island zurückzukehren. Lua und Jason kommen in Xi’an an und werden von Wu-chan empfangen, dessen Aufgabe es ist die Teilnehmer des Turniers zu empfangen und sie in ihr Hotel zu bringen. Sie steigen in eine Limousine ein, nur um ihren Feind in die Hände zu fallen: Ramone De La Porta. Auf Kong Island ist die Stimmung von Kong und Tann nicht gerade auf dem höchsten Stand. In De La Portas Versteck (ein altes verlassenes Gebäude) werden Lua und Jason festgehalten, während Wu-chan die Bilddaten von Kong checkt. Ramone De La Porta fragt seinen einstigen Studenten, ob er was vom Grab des ersten chinesischen Kaisers weiß, was Jason mürrisch bejaht und Lua fragt, ob es Ramone um mehr Geld gehen würde, was Ramone verneint. Ramone hat es auf ein antikes Schriftstück abgesehen, das eine Formel enthält mit der man die Macht des Heiligen Steins von Leben und Tod entfesseln kann um so die Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen. Im Labor von Dr. Jenkins schauen sich Dr. Lorna Jenkins und Tann die Übertragung des Turniers an, aber nur um festzustellen, dass Jason nicht unter den Teilnehmern ist. Tann ist entschlossen Jason zu finden, aber nicht alleine. Ramone unterdessen erläutert Jason, was seine Aufgabe sein soll: Jason soll in das unterirdische Gewölbe hineingehen und die tödlichen Fallen überwinden, zum einen, da Ramone sein eigenes Leben nicht riskieren möchte und zum anderen weil Wu-chan Klaustrophobie (Angst vor engen Räumen) hat. Lua soll als Druckmittel zur Verfügung stehen, wofür sie Ramone als wahren Feigling bezeichnet. Doch Ramone meint, dass er aber ein unsterblicher Feigling sein wird. Auf Kong Island macht sich Tann widerwillig bereit mit Kong zu verschmelzen, um diesen mit nach China zu nehmen. Dr. Jenkins versichert ihm, dass das möglich ist, da Kong aus der DNA des frühen Kong und aus Jasons DNA zusammengesetzt ist. Dr. Jenkins übergibt Tann den Cyber-Link und die Verschmelzung funktioniert tatsächlich, allerdings hat Tann Schwierigkeiten damit umzugehen, dass Kong in ihm ist. Tann macht sich sodann auf dem Weg nach China. An der Großen Mauer von China befinden sich Ramone, Wu-chan und Jason und Jason soll nun in das Gewölbe eindringen, während Lua in der Gewalt von Wu-chan verweilt. Jason geht hinein und findet einen Raum voller Terrakotta-Krieger und eine Nachricht, dass der große Drache bei Sonnenuntergang erwachen wird wenn man den Schlaf des Kaisers stört. Zum Glück fällt Jason die modifizierte Uhr ein, die ihm Tann übergeben hat und schafft es ihn anzurufen. Tann empfängt den Anruf, aber noch ehe Jason seinen genauen Standort verraten kann fällt dieser in einer Grube. Zwar kann sich Jason halten aber seine Uhr, die noch das Peilsignal sendet, verliert er und Königsnattern machen sich in der Grube breit. Tann kommt unterdessen im Gewölbe an und befreit Kong, der sich mit ihm sodann auf die Suche nach Jason macht. Kong kommt noch rechtzeitig an um zu verhindern, dass Jason von den Königsnattern und den Spießen erfasst werden kann und sogleich machen sich alle drei auf den Weg, um die gesuchte Schriftrolle zu finden. Mit Mühe gelingt es den dreien eine mit Trittfallen ausgestatteten Raum und einen Tunnel mit aufeinander zukommenden Wänden zu durchschreiten. Im Grab des Kaisers angekommen nimmt Jason das Schriftstück an sich und löst dadurch eine weitere Falle aus, doch Kong zieht sie hoch ehe die Pfeile sie treffen können. Die Frage bleibt noch vorhanden, wie sie aus dem Grab rauskommen können. Die Frage beantwortet sich von selbst als Kong die Decke durchbricht. Wieder an der Oberfläche angekommen stellen sich die drei die Frage wie sie Lua retten können, während sich die in der Nähe befindenden Bauern über Kongs Erscheinen wundern. Ramone, Wu-chan und Lua kommen an und Kong ist bestrebt darauf Ramone anzugreifen, wovon Jason ihn abhalten kann. Ramone verlangt das Schriftstück im Austausch für Lua, was Kong nicht hinnehmen will. Ramone, der sich auf derartige Situationen eingestellt hat, befiehlt Wu-chan seinen Cyber-Link zu benutzen. Mit dem Cyber-Link verschmilzt Wu-chan mit einem Pekinesen und einer Königsnatter und verwandelt sich somit in einen riesigen östlichen Drachen. Die Bauern, die glauben, dass der legendäre große Drache erwacht ist, fliehen vor Entsetzen. Sodann verschmilzt Jason mit Kong und so kommt es zum Kampf mit dem Drachen. Noch ehe es für Kong richtig eng werden kann gelingt es ihm den Cyber-Link mit einem großen Stein zu zertrümmern, sodass sich Wu-chan zurückverwandelt und die Königsnatter und der Pekinese Reißaus nehmen. Jason trennt sich von Kong und Ramone verlangt von Tann die Übergabe der Schriftrolle. Tann wirft die Rolle zu Lua jedoch wird die Rolle von dem Pekinesen geschnappt und zerissen, sehr zum Verdruss von Ramone De La Porta, der sodann mit Wu-chan die Flucht ergreift. Jason kann nun endlich am Turnier teilnehmen und sogar gewinnen. Jason möchte seinen Pokal an Tann überreichen, der dankend ablehnt. Kong, der das Turnier im Verborgenen beobachten konnte, drückt seine Begeisterung für Jasons Sieg mit einem Schrei und dem Trommeln auf seiner Brust aus. Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Östliche Drachen Kategorie:Asiatische Drachen Kategorie:Riesendrachen